Winter Wonders
by divergentpansycake10
Summary: Christmas ONESHOT: Cammie goes to England with Bex for winter break but someone's following her. Who could it be? Will our favourite Mr Goode make and appearance? I think it's set between book five and six. Rated T but mainly K plus...


**Winter wonders**

**A/N~ Merry Christmas everyone! This probably won't go very well but I hope you like it anyway...**

Cammie's POV

I aimlessly walk around through the halls of the mansion and my home wondering what to do this winter break as I can't go to Nebraska this year because gramps is ill and grandma is caring for him. My friends are in our room packing all their bags and talking excitedly about being with their families at Christmas and going places that are exotic. Well anywhere is more exotic than the boring town of Roseville. I sneak to my favourite secret passageway, unnoticed by anyone and smile when I turn the fairy lights on that are strung around the stone walls. The passage way is a tunnel which opens up into a perfect square room then turning back into the tunnel again, the perfect place to go when you don't want anyone to find you. The glow of the lights make the place look cosy which I guess it is with the beanbags I put in there when I first found it and my laptop that I got for my 14th birthday. The small window is fogged up from the chilly air and when I look out the window, frost clings to the trees, beautiful.

I plop down on the bean bag dreaming of what my break was going to be like- boring. Will I see Zach again? I haven't seen him since he has to go on a mission (even if he isn't CIA yet) after the summer where I got taken by the CoC. He should be done with the mission now, where is he? He could have gone back to blackthorne. "Cam? Cammie, where are you? You better not have run away again." Bex's voice floats through the wall. "Cammie if you're here then come out now. This isn't funny." Solomon's voice can also be I know, the walls are stone bug they're quite thin here because the passageway. I open up the entrance and swing round on the bookcase, back in the library and I manage to make _the _ Joseph Solomon jump as well as Bex. Not a good trait for a spy. "Hey Bex, Mr Solomon." I say and Mr Solomon interrupts Bex leaving her with her mouth open ready to speak. "Ms Morgan, you have got to stop doing that to people!" I mean seriously though, sometimes I just want some privacy! Big deal. Solomon sweeps out and Bex finally closes her mouth and then starts to speak. "I can't believe you made Solomon jump!" Her British accent heavier since she's 'amazed' or whatever. "Yeah well I didn't mean to it just sorta happened." She doesn't seem to listen to me instead she seems to remember something and starts to get excited. "How could I forget?! Your mum said that you could come back to London with me because my parents can protect you and everything. We can go to the London eye and ice skating and everything else like last time except Solomon won't be there with a weird message about pigeons which actually turns out to lead to a..." She seems to realise that she has been rambling on for quite a while so she decides to stop. At least I'll have something fun to do this break with one of my best friends. "Bex, I haven't packed yet and we're leaving really early tomorrow and it's 6'o clock (at night) already and you know Mace, she will say 'that's not enough time to pack everything!'" I say imitating one of my other best friends. "I do not sound like that Cam." Oops, Macey stands behind me with her arms crossed against her chest. I just stand there smiling sheepishly but then she tells me the worst news of the day. "I've already packed for you." I groan. I'm not going to have any comfortable clothes this break and I bet she hasn't taken into account that I'm going to ENGLAND! Freezing cold England. I'll live.

Macey, Bex and I make our way to the dining hall, Liz joining us on the way and I wonder what it's going to be like when we graduate next year, will the CoC be dead or will I have to keep running my entire life? Will the CIA let me work for them? Interpol? Even though I'm in a daze, I still notice out of the corner of my eye, Tina, the school gossip queen strutting over to our table. "Oh great, look who it is." Macey whispers to us and we all snicker before acting casual when Tina is one metre away. "Oh hey guys!" She says in a mock 'nice' voice. "Hey Tina." I secretly roll my eyes so she can't see but my roommates can and they try to hide their sniggers. Kind of successful. "So Cammie, I hear you're gonna be all alone this holiday. Loner! Mummy cares more about her school and Mr Solomon than she does her own daughter." Tina's cronies all laugh as if it's the funniest thing they've heard. "Sorry Tina but your 'sources' are wrong. Yet again. Actually my gramps is ill so I'm going to England with Bex." 1-0 to cammie! One of the problems with Tina is that if anyone come up with a better comeback, she will try to fight them. But she can't fight, too worried about breaking a nail. Once I'm done with her though, she's unconscious on the floor with one hell of a lot of broken nails.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[

4'o clock next morning

_Splash!_

A rush of cold water hits my face going up my nose and seeping into my eyes, it feels like a slap in the face- quite literally. When I finally manage to force my eyes open, I see my best friends standing above me looking sheepish with a big bucket in all their hands. My internal clock tells me it's 4:00:59 in the freaking morning! Oh I remember now! Today I'm going to London with Bex, this gets me out of bed and I stumble into the bathroom to put on some sweats that are comfortable to travel in. When I'm done, we make our way downstairs to the front door, me and Bex to leave and Macey and Liz to say goodbye as we won't be seeing each other in two orthree weeks. Which is a long time! We decided that we would give each other our presents now so we exchange presents for about five minutes but I don't give Bex's hers since I'm staying with her so she'll get it on Christmas Day. "Bye guys, I'll miss you!" Liz says and we all into a _very_ tight group hug. Finally me and Bex are in a limo on our way to the airport ready to go to England. (I know. A limo!)

I walk into Bex's parent's apartment that they own in central London and as usual, I am enveloped in the feeling of home and a smile appears on my face when her parents wrap me up in a big bear hug. After all the hugging and smiling, we go straight to Bex's room which is massive, and jump on the spare bed. It may seem rude but I fall asleep immediately. Who can blame me? I had to spend a whole flight with an excited Bex jumping around in her seat, hyper on jelly beans. Trust me, you wouldn't have wanted to be there, she wouldn't even give me any of those said jelly beans.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I wake up the next morning refreshed and slightly happier (but still angry at Bex about those jelly beans.) "G'morning Cammie darling. We thought today we could go to the London eye and generally sight see." Mrs Baxter tells me when I come downstairs in a Macey-approved outfit. I even had to Skype her just to make sure it was 'ok' to wear. "That sounds like a great idea, thanks for letting me stay this holiday." I say politely (thanks to Madame Dabney's classes.)

"No problem dear. It's always a pleasure to have you stay." I smile at her and find myself staring out the window, yet again thinking about a boy with amazing green eyes and perfect hair- Zach.

Bex finally joins us after half an hour and as soon as she finds out that we are going on the London eye, she grabs my arm and shouts "Let's go now!" We all hurry to put our shoes I as an impatient Bex stands in front of us tapping her foot. Like Macey does when she wants us to try something on in a shop but we take ages. "Finally!" She exclaims when we are all ready, wrapped up warm because it's quite chilly outside. I don't know why she's complaining though because we don't take too long tying up laces, we're all spies after all. Somehow, Bex manages to drag all three of us to the elevator and then to her parents car. You probably haven't been driven in a car with the Baxter's but if you have them you know what I mean when I say I never want to be driven by them again. Ever!

I have been on the eye once before but that time the sky was grey and it was raining, this time the sky is a crisp blue and the sun is low in the sky. I hope it snows though soon because Bex and I will have the most awesome snowball fight and we'll have a white Christmas! I heard they are rare. We board the London eye and I get the same rush as I got three years ago when I was 14. It seems to go quicker when you are actually on it and my gaze pretty much stays on the amazing view the entire time. I feel eyes burning into the back of my head so I slowly turn around casually and notice a boy about my age staring at me. Something about them seems familiar but by his looks, I know I haven't seen him before. I take a second to survey the carriage/cart thing and spot a man wearing a full out Santa costume. Wow, he has style! The boy who was staring at me starts to walk over to me and I start to panic so I begin to talk to Bex about 'my cat Suzie.' I know original, right? Bex looks confused but then notices the boy who was staring at me, him now smirking. She watches him covertly through the reflection of the window and he stays in the same position- leaning against the glass staring at me. When it's time to get off, I literally jump out first and run away leaving s confused Baxter family who chase after me. You know, I was only running because he could have been a CoC member (not because a boy noticed me again.)

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

We walk around Hamley's gawping at all the cool things in there. The things in there may not be as awesome as are amazing spy technology but as a normal teenager, the stuff is cool. As I walk around, I don't notice a shop assistant sorting out a bunch of toys in front of me and accidentally walk into him, falling to the floor. Yet another embarrassing thing I've done in front of a boy, again looking about my age. I land on top of him and it really doesn't help when I can hear Bex laughing above us. It's then that I look at the guys face and am shocked to see the same boy that was on the London eye yesterday. The second time I've seen him in two days: once a stranger, twice a coincidence. Maybe it is just a coincidence...

"Hey there! I saw you yesterday on the eye, didn't I?" He actually speaks... To me. He has an Irish accent and I can't help but smile at his lilting brogue but then I think about Zach and try not smile so openly. "Ummm yeah. I- uh- I have to go now, my friend's waiting. Sorry, bye!" I jump up and grab Bex's arm and drag her out the shop. "Bex! It wasn't that funny. Imagine you fell on top of Grant. Actually that would be quite funny."

"What has Grant got to do with anything?" Bex asks as though she knows the answer anyway. I realise the answer myself and whisper "He reminds me of Zach in a way." Bex grins and starts shouting "Cammie has a crush!" Over and over again, not listening to me telling her to be quiet. Ugh! How annoying can friends get?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It's now Christmas Eve and we decide to go ice skating before going to midnight mass. Yesterday we did Christmas shopping for each other- I know it's a bit late but we were too busy to do it at any other time. We get our skates and make our way on to the ice. We gracefully twirl around laughing and giggling, occasionally falling over when we notice two boys standing there watching our every move. Two boys we know- well. This time without their disguise on. Zach and Josh. We're you expecting Grant? No I was faced with my boyfriend and my ex. "Well this is going to get awkward fast." Bex tells me and I whisper back "I don't have any feelings for josh anymore, you know that of all people."

"I know. You're head over heels for Zach instead. Which is good since you're going out." I smile at her and then start to panic slightly. I'm about to face Zach and Josh at the same time, again.

"Bex what should I do? Should I ignore Josh? What should I do?!"

"You have to go to Zach and hug and kiss or whatever you guys do and show Josh that you are over him and you're with Zach." That sounds like an alright plan so I nod and I look back in the direction of Zach and you guessed it. He's smirking. I skate over to him and wrap my arms around his neck in a massive hug and he returns it seeming relieved that I chose him over Josh. We look into each others eyes and and its like the rest of the world disappears around us. We both lean in and we kiss with the added sound effect of Bex gagging in the background. "Merry Christmas Gallagher girl." Zach says when we break apart, both breathless. "Merry Christmas to you too Zach. I just need to know why you have been following me around, I'm guessing that was you as the Irish one." Zach sighs and rolls his eyes when he says "Josh goes to Blackthorne now because the tea wore off so Joe told me to 'look after' him and take him wherever I went unless it was a mission. And I wanted to come to London to see if you were ok and _he_ had to come with me. And I love you. And I'm kinda happy with the position we ended up in, in Hamley's." I blush but then realised he snuck in and 'I love you' so I say back. "I love you too." Smiling up at him but Josh ruins the moment by saying "Hey Cam." He says from behind me and Zach and I tense it the same time. By this time snow is falling just like I wanted it to and we all stand there awkwardly. "Nice to see you again Josh." Ok that definitely wasn't me who said that so I turn around and see Bex stood there with her arms crossed. She raises her eyebrows at me and Zach when she notices Zach's arms around me waist. Zach is still smirking which is already annoying me so I do what any normal person would do. Maybe? Well I smack his chest and he grabs my hand pulling me back to him and kisses me again, this time under a sprig of mistletoe. I laugh at the cheesiness but kiss him back anyway. I can't help but think that this Christmas is going to be great even if the CoC is out to get me.

**A/N~ I don't like the ending but I didn't know how else to finish it. I hope you liked it and if you want check out my divergent fanfic called 'the next initiates'. Please leave a review saying what you thought of it. Thank you, merry Christmas! x**

**~DP**


End file.
